


Swans

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Body Image, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff meets Megan on the beach. He's wearing ratty cargo shorts and five-dollar sunglasses because his three-hundred dollar ones have disappeared, probably into the depths of his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isilya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isilya/gifts).



> For isilya for the prompt, "Jeff Carter - ugly duckling! How he felt when he realised he wasn't that terrible gawky teenager anymore."
> 
>  **Content Notes:** Discussion of body image on the part of both male and female characters, including discussion of breast implants. Sexist attitudes on the part of a character that do not reflect the author's views. Megan is Jeff's real-life girlfriend; if that is not your thing, skip this story.

There are girls in Philly. Lots of girls, every time Jeff goes out with Mike and the rest of the boys. They party, they ask Jeff to buy them drinks, they end up in his bed.

It takes him longer than it probably should to realize that when they look at him they see money and fame.

He gets good at kicking them out in the morning.

Some mornings, he wakes up with Mike in his bed. He never kicks Mike out, goes for round two if they're not too hungover for it. Mike's known him forever, and he makes more money than Jeff does. He's only there because he likes Jeff.

*

Jeff meets Megan on the beach. He's wearing ratty cargo shorts and five-dollar sunglasses because his three-hundred dollar ones have disappeared, probably into the depths of his couch. Megan's wearing a tiny bikini, a giant hat, and sunglasses whose quality Jeff can't judge. She's also pulling on the leash attached to the tiny, fluffy dog nosing at Jeff's ankles and saying, "Miley, no."

Jeff smiles at her and crouches down to let the dog, Miley, apparently, sniff his hand.

"I'm so sorry," Megan says when Jeff stands up again. "She's usually much better behaved."

"It's okay," Jeff says with a shrug. "I like dogs."

Megan looks at him then, really does a once-over that ends with her smiling at him. "Me too. I'm Megan."

"Jeff."

Later, she ditches Miley with whoever she's at the shore with and Jeff takes her home. He's watching carefully so he sees the way her eyebrows go up when she takes in the house. She turns around, though, and fixes her gaze on his chest and then his face while she asks, "Give me the tour?"

The tour mostly consists of his bedroom. Megan doesn't ask what he does. He doesn't kick her out in the morning.

*

"Nice," Mike says the first time Jeff shows him a picture of Megan.

"Yep."

"Where'd you meet her?"

"On the beach." It's only because he and Mike are so close that Jeff adds, "She thinks I'm hot."

Mike stares at him incredulously. "You are hot," he says. "I've told you you're hot. But from her you believe it."

Jeff shrugs. Mike's his best friend; he has to say things like that.

Mike slings an arm around Jeff's shoulders and kisses his jaw, just below his ear. "You're a piece of work, Cartsy."

*

Megan and Mike get to know each other, which is either wonderful or terrifying. They team up against Jeff sometimes, but they also don't mind that he keeps sleeping with both of them, so on balance, probably more wonderful than terrifying. And sometimes their friendship comes in handy.

Jeff finds Megan frowning at her laptop and drops down onto the couch next to her, on the side not occupied by Miley. As usual, he only has to wait for a little bit before she tells him what's wrong.

"I've been saving money for a boob job," she says. "But it's taking longer than I thought."

Jeff frowns at her. Her boobs are great, and she worked at Hooters. "You want a boob job?"

" _Yes_ ," she says. She cups her breasts. "They could be better. They could look right, so I could look really hot."

"I'll pay for it," Jeff says.

Megan stares at him. They aren't even living together, and while he buys her things sometimes and pays for the stuff they do together, they don't share finances.

Jeff shrugs. "I have the money, and I get it." He bites his lip at the look on her face, which says she maybe doesn't like what he's saying. "You should talk to Mike," he says. "He can explain it better."

Megan does talk to Mike, which Jeff knows because she tells him when she's going over to Mike's and because she and Mike both give him looks after they talk that are both fond and slightly exasperated.

"I made an appointment for my first consultation with the plastic surgeon," Megan says when they're crawling into bed a couple of days later.

"Cool," Jeff says. "Just tell them to send the bill to me."

Megan snuggles up to his chest. "I'd still think you were hot even if I didn't love you."

Jeff drops a kiss into her hair. "I'd still love you even if your chest was totally flat."


End file.
